


【贾尼】末日归途

by momochichan



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan
Summary: 甚至没有出现尼的贾尼（
Relationships: 贾尼 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【贾尼】末日归途

世界已经不再是人们熟悉的那个世界了。

当灾难忽然降临时，倾覆比任何人想的来的都快。仿佛清晨时人们仍然在抱怨着工作，股票，邻居家恼人的宠物，中午时已经一片慌乱；而到了晚上，太阳落下，城市的灯光却不再亮起，仿佛明天再也不会到来。眨眼之间，原本的繁华已成为了一座座空城。

不，说空城也不太确切，毕竟其实街道上仍然随处可见来回晃荡的人影，或者说，曾经是“人”的身影。

丧尸，已经成为了这个世界的新主宰。人类一夜之间从王座上跌落，措手不及，只得狼狈的四处逃窜，寻找藏身之所。即使好不容易逃离了丧尸群，找到了一个相对安全的避难之地，也没有一个人能够真正的放下心来。

我们真的摆脱它们了吗？接下来该怎么生活？着世界上别的地方怎么样了？还有多少人活着？我还可以再活多久？

没有人知道，但到了这一步，每个人都只得继续走下去，寻找自己的出路。

一个瘦小的身影，低伏着身子，小心翼翼的向前走着，努力不发出任何明显的声音，试图避开一切可能会藏着那些玩意儿的地方，同时四处张望着，寻找能够做食物充饥的东西。作为一个普通的人类小男孩，能够从灾难爆发开始活到现在，除了运气好之外，显然也具备着超越同龄人的谨慎和细致。他小心翼翼的走进一个废弃的住宅，一边警惕地四下打量，一边走进了厨房。他迫切的希望找到些什么，在藏身之处的食物储备已经几乎耗光，再不找到些吃的，他们恐怕很难再撑下去了。

橱柜的门一个个的打开，他仔细的搜索着内部的每一个角落，希望有遗落在角落里的罐头或者零食。终于，在打开最后一格橱柜的时候，他惊喜的发现里面竟有一只不小的购物袋，满满当当的装着各种食物。也许是这间房子的主人从超市采购回来顺手塞在里面却没有机会再整理，而此时此刻，却成为他们救命的食粮。

太过兴奋地小男孩将购物袋拖出来，几乎是跳起来准备将它带回去，却在回身的一刹那，如堕冰谷。

厨房的门口，一个露出了大片颧骨的“人”，正缓缓地转过身来，搁着一张餐桌，面向他。

这不是他第一次直面丧尸了，可是无论多少次，这些残存着人的形貌的东西还是令他毛骨悚然。他总禁不住的会想，会不会有一天，他也变成那个样子，皮肉渐渐腐烂，丧尸所有意志，只为了吞食人肉而存在。

不，我不想变成那样！丧尸渐渐的向他逼近，小男孩飞快的四下观察，企图找到一个逃生的可能性。门是不可能了，丧尸就站在他和门的中间，阻绝了厨房与其他房间相连的唯一出口。藏身于其中一个橱柜也不是什么好注意，丧尸已经看到他了，即使那层柜门可以暂时的阻隔开他们，但是，他不可能呆在里面一辈子。丧尸有足够的力气——或者说它们不计较代价——来破坏掉柜门，或者哪怕它只是守在那里，就足够让他被困死在这个小空间。

还有什么别的出路？小男孩的视线停留在了旁边的窗户上。窗子有些高，他不确定自己能不能顺利跳过去，也不知道从那里出去之后会不会被更多的丧尸围困。但是，这似乎是唯一的办法了。总比困死在这里好吧……小男孩努力地深呼吸，平复自己狂跳的心脏，紧盯着丧尸，等待时机，准备奋力一搏。

丧尸一步一晃的走近，沉重的脚步拖在地上发出闷闷的摩擦音。小男孩绷紧了身体，默默的估算着距离。一步，两步，再近一点……再近一点……

就是现在！

“哗啦！”窗户玻璃被打碎，发出了巨大的声响，丧尸循着声音转过去，却迎面被一片破空而来的玻璃片插中了眉心，一个高大的身影猛的逼近，抄起身边的椅子朝它的头部用力一击——丧尸连咆哮都未来得及出口，就沉沉的倒在了地上。

一切都发生在转瞬之间，小男孩僵在原地，目瞪口呆的看着那个破窗而入的男人将坏掉的椅子扔在一边，蹲身下去靠近丧尸似乎是在检查它是不是真的“死”了——看到那人的动作小男孩下意识的想要提醒当心丧尸反扑，但是由于太过惊讶而没发出声来——然后转身向他走来。“看来你是没事了。”那个男人开口，声音平稳而富有磁性，丝毫不像是刚刚破窗而入还干掉了一只丧尸的样子。

小男孩依旧处于震惊当中没有回答，那人微微皱起了眉头，蹲下身子靠近男孩仔细的看了看他：“发声系统未损伤，可以正常工作。”接着湛蓝色的眼睛迎上了他的目光：“你还好吗？”

被那人平静的眼神所安抚，小男孩这才意识到自己的失礼，连忙清清嗓子回答道：“是……是的，我想是的，先生。”

“外面暂时是安全的，但我建议你最好快点离开，既然你已经找到了你所需要的东西。”男人温和有礼的说道，起身指了指散落在地上的食物。

小男孩似乎也反应过来他此行的目的，突如其来的危险与从天而降的救援让他觉得腿脚发软，但还是尽自己所能的迅速的收拾了东西，跟着那个仍在一旁守着的男人一同离开了房间。

一出房门，小男孩立刻缩起身子放轻脚步，许久以来的逃生生活教会了他求生最好的行为方式。但那人仍然站的十分笔挺，虽然配合小男孩放慢了步子，但却没有像大多数求生者一样尽可能的隐蔽自己，小男孩注意到后，出声提醒他：“先生，您这样很容易被那些东西发现的。”虽然从刚才的情况来看发现也没什么关系，但能少掉些麻烦就少掉些吧，小男孩想着。

“谢谢提醒，不过不必担心，我们不会遇到它们的，来，我带你离开这里。”那人朝他微微一笑，笃定的说。这话虽然听起来有些自信过头，但是不知为什么，从这个人口中说出就十分的让人信服。小男孩抬头看看那个男人，终于还是走在了他身边，脚步仍然很轻，但放松了身体。

此时，已经到了傍晚时分，落日下的小镇看起来宁静安详，而小男孩跟着那个男人，就这样一路毫无阻碍的走了下去，若不是周围破败的房屋时时提醒着他这里仍有潜在的危险，他几乎以为自己回到了从前，一切都还很美好的时候，吃完晚饭后沿着街道踢踢踏踏的走过。那个救了他一命的的男人依旧保持着平稳的步速，神色平静的看着前方，仿佛真的只是普通的饭后散步

小男孩时不时的偏头看看男人，终于还是没有按耐住自己的好奇心，犹豫的开了口“先生……我可以问您一个问题吗？”

“当然。”男人点点头。

“您……你从哪里来的呢？您看起来很不一样，起码和我见过的都不一样，我从没见过像您这样身手利落的人！您是一个人吗？没有同伴？您要去哪里呢？”满腔的疑问一旦找到出口，便迫不及待的涌了出来，连珠炮般的问出一串问题后，小男孩忽然意识到自己似乎有些太急切了，不好意思的吐吐舌头：“不好意思先生……我应该先问，您叫什么名字？”

男人摇摇头表示不介意，温和的开口：“那你又叫什么名字呢？”

“Tonny，先生，我叫Tonny。”

“Tonny？”男人脚步一顿，“你好，Tonny，我是Jarvis。”

前方就是小镇的边缘地带，Jarvis停了下来：“Tonny，接下来你要去哪里？”

“我要回朋友那里去，他们还在等我带回去食物，就在那座山的山腰。”Tonny指了指地平线上模糊的山影。他们在那里已经呆了三个多月，附近的小镇已经被搜索的差不多，不得已只能到离得更远的城镇探索。也许是时候找个新的避难所了？

“有些远，天黑之前到不了的。”Jarvis抬起头，眯起眼睛看了看,转头对男孩说：“也许你应该找个地方避一晚上，走夜路并不是一个理想的选择。”

或许是听到要在野外过夜，Jarvis捕捉到Tonny脸上显出些许惊慌，他思索了片刻，轻轻把手搭在男孩肩上：“正巧我的路线和你有部分重合，或许我们可以同行一段路程，今晚一起找个临时的休息处？”

“太好了！”Tonny兴奋的跳起来，“啊我是说，谢谢你！Jarvis先生！”

最终他们决定在一处大岩石下歇脚。在经历大起大落的一天之后，Tonny觉得无比疲惫，几乎立即就瘫坐在地上。而Jarvis则开始升起火堆，烧起热水，清扫地面上的碎石树杈，将收集到的物品规整放好，最后坐在了Tonny的身边。所有事情的都那么的有条不紊，规矩精准。Tonny出神的看着Jarvis做完这一切，直至Jarvis将身上的长外衫解下来披在他身上，才回过神来：“Jarvis先生，您……？”

“最近的昼夜温差十分明显，晚上建议披着它睡，不容易着凉。至于我，我不会生病，不必担心。”Jarvis微笑着解释。

而小男孩仍然瞪大眼睛望着他：“Jarvis先生，你身上的是……西装？”

是西装，虽然因为长度旅行不可避免的沾上些尘土，但仍然看的出其下昂贵的面料。裁剪合体修身，在过去一定价值不菲，而Jarvis甚至还穿着搭配的十分得体的衬衫领带。Tonny觉得难以置信，且不说这身可以直接穿去酒会的服装与周遭的环境有多么的格格不入，末世来临是还穿着西装，且保持的如此完好，简直是个奇迹。

“是的。”Jarvis点点头。

“可是……为什么是西装？”

Jarvis停顿了一下：“我在寻找一个人，我想他会很希望看到我穿着西装出现的。”

【嘿，Jarvis，你的身体设计看起来太棒了，一定非常适合西装。嗯，没错，没有什么比机器人更适合禁欲美了是不是？】那人挥着螺丝刀兴高采烈地说，【Jarvis我敢说，如果我们一起去酒吧，小姑娘们一定会被你迷得神魂颠倒，她们绝对会的，毕竟连我都会爱上你的，宝贝儿】

【As you wish, sir】他记得那时的自己，透过摄像头看着他的sir，一如既往。

“您在找人？您要找谁呢？”Tonny歪着脑袋看他。

Jarvis眨眨眼睛，“他的名字和你很像，Tony，你见到过吗？”

“嗯……没有，如果是和我的名字一样，见过的话我应该不会忘记。”Tonny想了想，摇了摇头。

“是吗。”Jarvis到没有显得太失望，毕竟即使现在人类的数量已经十分有限，得到一个特定的人的消息的可能性也不是太高。

“那……接下来您要去哪里找他呢？”

“我也不能确定……”Jarvis的脸上出现了些许犹疑。“目前是向西部去，大概会去加州。”

“那……如果……Jarvis先生，我是说如果……您没有找到您要找到的人，该怎么办？”男孩小心翼翼的问道。

“我会找到他的。”Jarvis笃定的说。

“哦……”Tonny仍有些将信将疑，但也许是被Jarvis脸上的神情所说服，没有再说什么。

“睡吧，Tonny，我会在这里的。”

小男孩确实也是累了，听话的躺在Jarvis身边，把自己裹紧在斗篷里，沉沉睡去。

Jarvis确定小男孩已经盖严实了，陷入了睡眠状态，方才转过头，看着天边的星光。

【找到我，jarvis。你总能找的到我的。】Tony留给Jarvis的最后一段视屏仍然储存在他的硬盘中。那是他的sir，有些匆忙，但是语气仍是一如过往的轻松，甚至还朝他眨了眨眼睛。

是的，先生，我会找到您的。他默默地向那个人承诺着，一定会的。


End file.
